Nerves
by cooltiger66
Summary: Daisy dies and Luigi is left to cope with their twin daughters. But with reckless twins and a stalking dino, Luigi begins to think that things wont get better for him and his family. The twins need him but what does Luigi's nerves think? My first fic. Rated T for language.
1. Why didn't I stay?

Nerves

CHAPTER ONE: Why didn't I stay?

**A/n: Hi guys, this is my first fic cause I'm a pretty new author and although I hope I don't make many mistakes I would really appreciate it if you could point out where I've made really bad mistakes and I don't mind a bit of advice about writing either. I May no be able to post new chapters every week since my school gives me unnecessarily large amounts of homework : ( and I want to try to get my chapters to be long enough. Well any who don't forget to R&R !**  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

I put my head in my hands. The sooner the doctor came over the sooner I'll know if Daisy is alive. If she survived that is. Stupid Bowser. Stupid Peach. Stupid me. If only I'd stayed...

(FLASHBACK)

" LUIGI!", shouted Mario, who literally tore down our bedroom door.

" What! I didn't finish your stupid spaghetti so leave me ALONE I'm sleeping!" I shouted.  
Jeez. Mario's such an idiot, he probably ate it himself.

" Actually I didn't come for that, though now that I think of it would be nice if you could buy some more of that pas-

"Just tell me what you came for and go away!"

"Okay, okay umm well The beautiful, awesome, gorgeous, sexy blonde-

" Peach got kidnapped again didn't she", I deadpanned.

" Yup and I have to save her," said Mario his voice full of arrogance and pride.

" Lemme guess I have to come don't I."

I HATE saving Peach, she only gives Mario the credit and she tells the papers how perfect Mario is when all he does is sit home, eat Pasta, and play the lottery that he knows he'll never win! But saving that stupid ditz it's better than staying home I guess. Not were that freak Birdo can get me. Scary.

" Fine i'll get my stuff", I said in a I'd-rather-eat-Bowser's-ass tone and was already climbing out of bed when Mario stopped me.

" Umm about that...How 'bout I do the rescuing today" , he said pushing me back into my bed.

Say WHAT!  
MARIO NEVER GOES ON AN ADVENTURE WITHOUT ME! HE'D BE DEAD WITHOUT ME! HE'D BE KISSING BOWSER'S SORRY ASS WITHOUT ME WHAT DOES HE MEAN I'M NOT COMING!

" Sorry what did you say ?" I said as nonchalantly as possible.

" Your not coming, look after Daisy or something " , he said in a bored tone.

" HELL NO! What changed Mario! You always let me come with you! Do you want Fame or something? Am I too boring for your taste? Do I get in the way? Well lemme tell you something! I am the reason YOUR still alive, it wasn't for me you'll still be stuck in that stupid portrait and-

" Chill bro," he said pushing me down from the uptight stance i was in.

" I just want you to be safe. Things are different know, you and Daisy have kids and Bowser shouldn't be invading your personal life know that your married."

I sluggishly slumped against my pillow and thought this through.  
If I left Daisy alone now would she be okay? Everyone knows of our marriage and Bowser isn't always as stupid as he looks so he probably knows already. Was it a good idea to put Daisy in danger by marrying her? But Daisy can deliver blows better than I can so I'm pretty sure she and the twins will be fine...

" Daisy can fend for herself and our children, and believe me when I say you NEED me."

" You sure 'bout that bro, you need to spend time with your kids you know that?" He said in a soft voice.

His tone frustrated me. I'm not a kid and he doesn't have a family so he's no expert. And I do spend time with my kids! I spend almost everyday with them! I would be living with them and Daisy as soon as we get a mansion anyways!

" I don't need help to get on with my life and I will come no matter what you say, even if it means stalking you, " I said with finality .

" Fine whatever, you'd better eat know 'cause I'm not wasting 20 minutes at Pasta King again" ,he said as he walked out of the room.

" Your one to talk", I mumbled when I thought he was out of earshot.

2 DAYS AND 13 HOURS LATER:

" Finally *huff* we've reached * gasp * the princess ! " Mario wheezed, crawling on the smooth rock surfaced floor.

" C'mon Mario, you couldn't possibly be that tired it's only two flights of stairs", I said impatiently.

" But That was the most excruciating , painful , tedious climb of my short 23-year-old life!" Mario wailed.

" Stupid, lazy, fat ass brother can't even handle two flights of stairs and he's a so-called hero", I mumbled discreetly.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY! "

" Oh, nothing just saying Bowser's a stupid lazy fatass who's unlucky not to have a brother heh heh" , I replied sheepishly.

" Yeah that's what I thought you said."

Suddenly a large sound emitted to my right, and I just about jumped ten feet in the air.

" MWAHAHAHAHAH you stupid plumbers fell for it!" said Bowser making a grand appearance by destroying half of the platform and squashing at least twelve koopa troopers.

" *coughdumbasscough* ",Mario mumbled.  
I snickered next to him. He's never serious.

" I'm surprised to see you here luogi, umm Louie uhh- WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR NAME IS! I would have thought you'll be at home with that feisty princess in yellow?"

GAH! HE KNOWS!

I gulped. Bowser was giving me a wide smirk and I'm pretty sure I'm sweating bullets.

" Lets see how that petty princess can handle my best magikoopas then", Bowser said Giving my an ugly toothy smile.

Oh my stars.

Without thinking I bolted, jumping over one of the massive holes Bowser made and dodging at least 8 fireballs.

Faintly I could hear Mario's disappointed voice shouting my name and Bowser's thundering roar ringing in my ears. I couldn't even stop. I wasn't thinking. I would run all the way back if I had to. I need to get there in time, I need Daisy, I need luck!

Oh stars what have I done

( END OF FLASHBACK )

**A/N: Well that's chapter one up and i hope i'll be able to get another one up by the end of the week. If not you'll know I'm working on it. Until then, stay awesome!**

~ **cooltiger**~


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Grief

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews you gave me! Remember feel free to point out mistakes and give advice. I'm happy to know that people are bothered to correct me instead of just flaming me on the spot : ). Anyways I am sorry for not getting chapter two up for AGES but I'm uploading one more chapter pretty soon as well so maybe you'll forgive me?. And I forgot to write a disclaimer last time so I'll add that now.R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nintendo or Mario and I only own Crystal and Amber.

" Luigi ..."

" LUIGI, Wake up!"

My eyes suddenly flashed open and I bolted upright, only to smash into a very familiar looking man clad in red.

Mario? Where am I? I began to observe my surroundings. It certainly wasnt a place I recognised. Wait why is Mario here? Weren't we out fighting Bowser...

DAISY!

" WHERE IS SHE! Is she ok? Were is she I want to see her!" I screamed and tried to struggle out of the tight grasp that now restrained me.

" You don't remember what the doctor said ?" Mario said, suddenly looking very nervous and worried. Thats when I realised a grief stricken Peach sitting on a chair next to the bed I was occupying. She was crying. Which must mean...

" How did she die, " I whispered, reclining slowly onto my pillows.

" She got A really bad spell to her head, Hit her pretty hard, And the doctor told us she only had a 10% chance of survival. Thats when you fainted. Daisy died around 1 hour after you blacked out... "

I tuned Mario out and entered a dark trance. Daisy, dead? How come...

I turned over and squeezed my pillow over my ears. I wasn't listening to a word Mario was saying until I faintly heard him mention the twins. Crystal and Amber. What would they do without their mother?  
Mario tapped me on the shoulder. I shifted out of my comfortable position to face him.

" what about the twins , " I said in a lifeless monotone. Yes , the twins needed me. But I need time.

" you'll have to raise them you know," Mario said, his large, gloved hand squeezing my shoulder. I shrugged him of. I wasn't in the mood.

" where are they ".

Mario was about to answer when the doors slammed open.

" Oh my, Luigi are you okay!"

Oh god. It's that stupid, freaky Dino, Birdo. I haven't got time for her right now.

" Your looking so pale! I am SOOOOOOOO sorry about your loss, I didn't even know until Peach called me on my cell..." Chattered Birdo, not sounding a BIT sorry. So Peach was the culprit. Why did she have to get Birdo of all people involved?

I decided to be polite.

" Hi Birdo, I'm a bit exhausted right now so can you come back later, please?"  
I said in the most polite tone I could muster in this state.

" Oh, of COURSE, you must still be mourning! I'll just go home and come over tomorrow first thing in the morning' Kay?

Before I could reply she turned around and with a swift wave, she was out the door and own the hallway, bumping into several visitors as she passed.

What did she mean, still mourning?

Peach got up and walked over in a slow, funeral like walk.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know she would upset you so much," she said in her soft, feather-light voice.

" I'm sorry about Daisy too. I know my apologies will never be enough, but I just don't want you to blame me for Daisy's death."

She was gazing at me with her crystal blue eyes filled with tears, and I knew she was genially sorry.

" Thank you, " I replied, my voice rough and hoarse.

" I'll bring the twins in, they've probably been missing you," Mario said and he left to get my daughters. My little girls. How would I live having to be reminded of her every day? No one can replace her, especially not that stupid, self-centered, Bitch, Birdo...

" Here they are."

I sat up too fast and my head whirled for a bit. When I was steady, I leaned over to look at the two baby girls Mario was cradling in his arms. They were so young, so beautiful. Way to young to lose a parent.

I looked down at them With sorrowful tears in my eyes. I have let them down.

I picked up Amber, and cradled her in my thin, weak arms. I could only tell the difference because Amber had a darker shade of red hair, whilst Crystal's hair was a bright, vibrant ginger. Apart from that, they were identical.  
As I cradled my dark-haired daughter, heard a cry of irritation coming from Mario's arms. Crystal was sitting up and didn't look happy for being left out. Mario let out a small chuckle and I managed to crack a small smile before i reached over and plucked her from Mario's hands. As I embraced them, I heard them snuffling and sniffling until they went still. I looked down in confusion to find them sleeping soundly, snuggled up in my arms.

I hope I'm a good father. I have to be ... For Daisy.

" It seems they've worn themselves out," Mario chuckled. He smiled at me.

" You'll be great Weegee. "

" Thanks, " I replied, returning his grin with a crooked smile of my own.

" Hey Weegee?"

" What?"

" I heard it might be raining tomorrow, and everyone knows Birdo loathes rain."

" I hope so! Then I wont have to worry about getting out of bed to open the door for her! " I said in relief.  
We both chuckled.

" I' ll let you get some rest now, I'll come or you first thing tomorrow, I promise," He said slowly making his way towards the door.

" okay, goodnight."

Mario stopped at the door and turned around.

" You know, you don't have to dwell on it. Daisy's still here. In our memories. It's impossible to forget such a hyperactive tomboy you know. You know that right?" He said softly, expecting a reply

" Of course."

" Night bro," he said and he exited the room shutting the door behind him with a gentle click, as to not wake up the twins. Peach must have left awhile after she apologised because I hadn't seen her exit the room because I was so self-absorbed.

I glanced own again and kissed both of their foreheads. I hope they sleep well.

I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight.

Alright, I FINALLY got up chappie two after a disappointingly large time. I hope you enjoyed and hopefully when I get used to writing I'll be getting more chapters up in a more reasonable time. Thanks for reading, and don't forget your welcome to leave a review, even if its criticism.

~cooltiger~


End file.
